rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Efialt Deathguard/@comment-26104968-20150926071732/@comment-26505086-20150927043003
When I saw additional comments on this page I was expecting more jabs or hate, but I was pleasantly surprised, so, allow me to provide all the needed answers. 1: Yes, me calling it Dark Matter was.. A misphrase, on my part. Efialt performs several different techniques by utilizing a variety of the Death Grip spell, as explained before. It's 100% visible, it's not some completely unseen force assaulting the enemy, I may have to edit that part due to the heavy mistake made there, for which I apologize. 2: Concerning mastery of all three, it really isn't as difficult as one might consider, one thing that should be kept in mind is that Efialt, from the start was flexible and willing to learn more, possessing the drive to perfect his power in all ways possible. On top of that, he has had over a decade from his reanimation to learn and further advance, while yes, it took him in fact years to perfect it, even possessing mastery over all three he has never found the opportunity to utilize all that knowledge. 3: As stated, Efialt during the massacre in Quel'thalas slowly and slowly regained portions of his memory, with his memory returning, his knowledge did as well. And once again, Efialt not only was flexible, but he also holds nearly three thousand years of knowledge, he has had three thousand years to learn and advance, not to mention that Quel'dorei, magic is their birthright, they should be superior at it. That's what gives him an edge when performing Necromancy. 4: As would be expected of someone such as him, he is very, very power hungry. An opportunity to grow stronger will be one he could not refuse to miss. 5: I don't.. Know how to respond to that. 6: "Scourgelord" is a title most likely held by the most talented and skilled of the Scourge's Death Knights, which I admit is a bit of an assumption and a potential headcanon rather than a fact. Which is why Scourgelord is only mentioned, really, Efialt was simply a very skilled Death Knight and a General with a fancy title, there's not much more to it. He was formidable? Very, strong, again, very. 7: Again, three thousand years of experience, plenty of time to practice along with the motivation and drive of a perfectionist, Efialt comes from a family that are always shaped around war. It's their family tradition to never cease improving no matter what happens or how much time passes, be it by sword, be it by magic, they're shaped from the time they can walk to be perfect fighters. 8: Efialt actually has emotions, quite a lot so, along with a personality much more.. Alive, than one would expect of a Death Knight, he upholds the arrogance a Quel'dorei is expected to, with a tone in his voice always hinting and reminding that he was a noble. He is sadistic, very, he has emotions? Plenty, he has shown emotions multiple times in death, even more so recently with more.. Interactions, with individuals he knew when he was alive. Although such matters are kept for when they actually are required. 9: Honestly this has been receiving so many jabs I've been tempted to remove it. But, really, the concept behind it is symbolic, more than anything. Considering he lost his arm, and even after he had it reattached, it was damaged again, he added small layers of saronite over his skin like a very, very thin gauntlet. That's all that there is behind it, it's cosmetic and, again, symbolic. While Efialt -is- very powerful, he is, and that is one concept revolving around him. Not only is he for a private story, he is more of a powerful figure and a quest giver, per say, than someone you will see on the battlefield. Not to mention that he is a Quel'dorei with three millennia of experience, the entirety of his life was shaped with a view concerning war, and for a perfect soldier it's expected for them to have a mastery of all they can. That does not mean that he's perfect, however. He has many flaws, for one is that he's so powerful that he is arrogant, full of pride and confidence that he can overcome any foe, it does not help that he has only lost three times in his life. This often leads to him mocking or underestimate his enemy, resulting in that backfiring him heavily, hell, that flaw he even had in life - which ultimately led to his demise, his overconfidence resulted in him taking on Arthas alone and meeting his end because of it. I understand many of the questions and issues asked or explained here, and I'm hoping this may have provided an explanation. And I thank you for actually providing more constructive criticism that does not involve petty insults.